The Boys in Blue
by HannaNotHannah
Summary: Dear Old Volddy is in the ground and Quidditch is back! Buy your season tickets to the 1998-99 Quidditch season now! This year is sure to be one for the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Oliver Wood POV**

"Can you believe Coach has us coming in on a Sunday? We're already practicing 6 days a week now. I was supposed to take my girlfriend out tonight!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and reply, "You'll get the chance to shag her tonight. Smith promised this would be short as we're just here to see who they're trying out. But I highly doubt they're good enough to fill Lace's shoes".

The locker room got silent- we were all still mourning Lance. When the War began many Quidditch clubs called off the season. The newly unemployed players either went into hiding to wait for Quidditch to return or showed their real alliances. Lance joined the resistance and smuggled muggleborns out of the country and into France. He died on a mission in April just a week before the Battle of Hogwarts. Even now, midway through June, we all still felt the sting of the loss of our teammate.

I looked down at my keeper's gloves. They were well-worn, hell that was being nice. The gloves fraying at the ends and were no longer a shiny dark brown. They were beaten and discolored. I can easily afford to buy newer, better ones but I couldn't help but wear these. Lance gave them to me after my brutal tryout.

~4 years ago~

"Coach wants to make you sweat, so he'll wait at least a day or two to tell you this but I want you to know now that we're going to offer the slot on the reserve team, where you won't stay for long as Kent wants to retire to be home with his family".

I felt like my heart was going to give out. I couldn't speak from the weight of his words- it was finally happening. Every mile, every dawn practice, every drill had been worth it because now I was here. I had earned my spot and the right to be in this stadium. I looked into his eyes to see if he was joking. But I only saw unwavering confidence and, dare I say it, pride.

"Look Wood," he pulled me out of my daze, "before you say anything else I want you to know I picked you out for our team months ago. I attended your Quidditch final to find a reserve chaser and instead I found you. Here, take these".

"Oh I don't-"

"Just take them, I'm giving them to you so you can remember this. What you're feeling right now, hold onto it because we're going to work you to the bone but I don't want you to ever give up your love for the game. I need you to keep that spark I saw in you at Hogwarts".

"Well, I've got news for you then." Barron Slater, our beater of few words piped up. "Rumor is that one of the people Coach is trying out today is Carson Lee."

And for the second time in 5 minutes, the locker room fell quiet. Lee made a name for himself in Asian league playing for the Toyohashi Tengu. His scoring average was double other newcomers in his league and he lead the Tengu to win the Asian Cup- which secured his Asia's Rookie of the Year title.

Barron's counterpart, Lance Lockwood, interrupted my thoughts with, "But why would Lee leave Japan? There's no bloody way the Tengu is cutting his contract."

"Well," Aaron Smith, our seeker and newly appointed captain started, "rumor is that Lee was getting bored. Merlin knows that Europe's league is more competitive. Now, let's stop gossiping and hit the pitch. I'd rather not have Coach Banks yell at us in front of Lee"

* * *

We all shuffled out of the locker room and into the hallways. None of us were particularly happy to be there on a Sunday. Even I was a little upset as I had planned on using the time to watch old Magpie games so I could get a leg up come our next game.

But, I'd be lying if I wasn't interested in seeing Lee play. I never got the chance- with practice and games and all. I know all of his stats but I never had the time to travel to Japan just to see him play. No matter, if he's as good in real life as his numbers says his is I'll be on the same field as him and know too much about him soon enough.

We reached the end of the tunnel and were meet with blinding stadium lights. They weren't necessary, it's only 10 A.M. but Coach wants us to practice with them so we're never intimidated or caught of guard and it's absolutely brilliant no matter what the other boys-

"Shit," I ran into Barron's back. I hadn't noticed everyone else had stopped walking, "What's the hold up? Why did we stop?"

I peeked around Barron too see what it- Oh.

Coach had already started the tryout- which was normal, he got a lot of joy out of making recruits work for their spot; what wasn't normal was the girl he was training with.

"Faster high knees, come on!" Banks barked.

"Yes, sir." the girl chirped.

We all moved closer and took a seat on the benches.

"Ok, she's hot and all but who is she?" Jace Daily, ever the charmer but a great Right Wing Chaser, whispered.

"Maybe Coach is trying her out instead." replied Prewitt.

"That doesn't make sense" snapped Jace! "We're the boys in blue, and yeah she's fuckable but she's not Puddlemere material".

But it's obvious she was. She moved through the exercises with ease and not a single complaint. She was sweating but she was obviously in the zone and ready for whatever Coach threw at her.

"Ok wait, we don't know that" I cut Jace off. I couldn't help but think of my female teammates from school their dedication and skill. They all could have gone pro if they had made the choice. "She could be great and-"

"Oliver, the last girl we tried to have on the team lasted a week or have you forgotten"?

I hadn't. Lacy was supposed to be the Left Wing Chaser two seasons ago. She left claiming she couldn't handle the pressure being the only women on such a male oriented team. Which was valid. Puddlemere United is the oldest team in the League having been founded in 1163, but in our history only one woman has played first string. I didn't get to know her well and didn't dwell on it as she was quickly replaced by our current left wing chaser Taylor Prewitt.

But back to the topic at hand, who is the girl and why is she here? Well wait, the last question seems moot. Despite what Jace thinks, she's obviously going out for the team. Right now Coach is doing some throwing drills with her and her precision and speed is amazing. Her movements with the Quaffle were second nature. As I watched her biceps flex, I wondered what sort of upper body-

"Ok Lee, now-

Wait Lee? I looked at my teammates and they all had the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Shit," whispered Jace "is Carson Lee a chick? That's impossible, right"?

"Come to think of it" replied Barron, "I've never actually seen a picture of Carson Lee. And none of us saw the Japanese team play last year, as they didn't show up for the World Cup. Do we know for a fact Lee is supposed to be a man or did we all just make an assumption"?

"But Carson is a boys name" answered Taylor.

"That's funny, because I've always thought Taylor was a girls name."

Our heads all whipped up. The girl, uh Lee, was standing there. In our discovery, we had gotten too swept away to notice her and Banks were done running drills and had walked to us.

With her back no longer to me I was able to take a better look at her. Her almond shaped eyes were rimmed with black, her cheekbones were sharp, but what was really killer was her smile. Her smile showed off her straight, white teeth, brought out her dimples, and made her eyes bright. It's obvious her joke, while at Taylor's expense, was well-meaning.

"Hi, I'm Carson Lee and I'm a girl. At least last I checked this morning".

"Um-" I stuttered

"Oh wait" Lee shouted she grabbed her chest, "the girls are still here".

It looked like Taylor wanted to faint. And Lockwood wasn't doing much better.

That's when Aaron saved us all. "We're terribly sorry, it seems that we're at a disadvantage as we've never taken the time to actually watch one of your games. But we've all followed your success and look up to you immensely. It's incredible that you're here today. And Barron was just chastising us all for just assuming that you're a boy…. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Puddlemere, while a noble team," I finish, "has not done good by women."

"Hmmm, isn't that Quidditch in general?"

She had a point. Sure, the Holyhead Harpies were all women and one of the greatest teams ever but in general teams were encouraged to not have too many women on the team.

"Ok," she says, "Are y'all going to keep staring, or are we going to play some Quidditch?"

* * *

Unfortunately, we didn't get to play a round with Lee. The owner, Philbert Deverill took her away to discuss contracts and media agreements.

I went home to immediately owl my friends at the Department of Magical Games and Sports to request every piece written on Lee.

I'm still embarrassed that the fact i didn't know the Carson Lee is a girl. I knew her scoring average for last year (a whopping 87%), her height (5'8''), and how many fouls called on her at the Asia world cup final (3). I knew everything about Carson Lee, Tengu's finest, but nothing about her.

As I ate lunch, several owls brought in a box of stuff. A box full of stories on her. How did I miss all of them? I spent some hours reading through the material and slowly began to put her together. Many of the interviews were all business- how was the training, how she expected to win the next match, etc but they all had a fun fact or two. She grew up with a Korean father and an American mother. She was accepted into Japan's finest wizarding school, Mahoutokoro while her parents were going through a divorce.

I pulled out another magazine only to find Lee's face smiling at me. She was laughing at something behind the camera as she balanced a Quaffle on her head. Her dark red robes fluttered behind her as she looked up at me to give me a wink.

She covered Quidditch Quarterly? I've been a lifelong subscriber, how did I miss this? No matter.

"Toyohashi Tengu's Not-So-Secret Weapon Carson Lee pg 13"

I quickly flipped to the article.

Anyone who knows the difference between a bludger and a snitch has heard of Carson Lee. But incase you were too caught up in the drama between the Harpies and the Falcons to take a look East allow me to give you a proper introduction. She signed onto the Toyohashi Tengu's as their youngest player fresh faced from Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Lee, a muggleborn, didn't touch a brook stick until she turned 13- which comes at a surprise for anyone who sees her fly. She moves like she was born on a Firebolt. Her barrel rolls are smoother than Sleekeazy's and she's always one step ahead of her opponents on the field. I got the chance to speak to Lee, who is a shoe in for Asia's Rookie of the year, last week. As brilliant as Lee's stats are they don't allude to how incredible she is.

We had the interview in her newly purchased Kyoto home- a purchase, she explained, she made when her father moved to the city for work. Her home was cozy and showcased several of the honors she received while on the Quidditch team during her school years as well as pictures of her family and friends, and even Holyhead momentos. "Gwenog Jones is actually a hero of mine" she explained with a blush. "Being a muggleborn, everything in the wizarding world was so exciting but also intimidating. Fantasy becoming reality and all that, ya' know? But during my first year of school, listening to [Holyhead] matches on the wireless became one of my favorite parts of the week. And then, during the summer when Gwenog came to Japan to see the Asia Cup I ran into her at a pub where she encouraged me to pursue whatever I wanted. She probably doesn't remember that 15 minute conversation, but it really changed my life. I'll always be grateful".

I'll admit that over the past few seasons I've become jaded. I've spent most of my lifetime reporting on star athletes, many of which I still admire today, but for the most part they're all flash and no heart. But once I stopped trying to interview Lee and just started talking to her the day whizzed by. What started as a midday interview over tea and warm biscuits ended after Carson made us both dinner. Seeing and hearing Lee talk about her first professional game, or her pre-game rituals- a 3 (her lucky number) mile morning run and 3 cups of black tea without sugar, I was reminded why I love my job and this game. I cannot wait to watch her star rise and have Quidditch fanatics fall in love with her the way I have.

* * *

 **Carson Lee POV**

Focus. breath in through the mouth and out through the nose.

In. Out. In.

Let it be known that I, Caron Lee, am in incredible shape. The coaches at Mahoutokoro School of Magic were no pushovers. And I love a challenge. Our Quidditch practices more often than not took place in the mountains of Minami Iwo Jima and throughout monsoon season. And of course training with the Tengu was no different. High intensity and excellence at all times is a requirement. After all, all players on the Tengu team were required to burn our brooms after a defeat…

That being said, being in Puddlemere stadium for 2 hours has taken it's toll on me. My muscles were threatening to give out and I'm pretty sure there's blood in my shoes. My shirt had become soaked in sweat so I stripped down to my sports bra- no wonder why all of the players on this term are so massive... and cute if you're into the perfect washboard abs, wind blown hair, and all around rugged good looks. Ok, so what if I am into that? Tell me who isn't.

On top of all that, I don't know what was causing me more anxiety- Coach Banks practically breathing down my neck or the massive state of the art stadium complete with blinding lights

Sure, I've played pro for a year now, but in Japan Quidditch, while popular, still isn't meet with the same enthusiasm or flair as it is here in England. The Tengu's stadium, is a work of art. The grass is bewitched to look like a massive koi pond and the bleachers were designed with traditional japanese medieval architecture in mind. This stadium feels more like a gladiator area with no nonsense brutal seating and design.

I'm certainly not in Japan anymore.

I kept running. I needed to prove myself so I could get out of Japan. And maybe, United will me my ticket out. Shit Banks is talking to me.

"-Faster! Higher knees, come on!"

I pulled myself together long enough to give him a "yes, sir" and push myself forward to finish the drill.

Merlin knows I've done enough agility ladder drills to be able to do them in my sleep. But I can't let my pride get the best of me here. I pulled myself out of my head long enough to see that the rest of the first string was sitting on the bench talking amongst themselves.

They're more intimidating in person. Fuck, stop it. They might be your teammates soon.

Banks, damn him to hell, finally gave me a reprieve. We walked toward the sideline where the team was sitting to grab some water when I heard, "But Carson is a boy's name".

I recognized the boy immediately from his shaggy blond hair. Taylor Prewitt. A decent left wing chaser, more of a looker than a flyer. I saw red. Here was a boy who was doing alright but afforded the option of being a twat to any girl that happened to show up simply because Quidditch has been male dominated for so long. Before I could stop myself I said, "That's funny, because I've always thought Taylor was a girls name".

The whole team whipped their heads around with mouths gaping- they aren't so cute when they look like fish.

* * *

One Week Later

On my window seat overlooking the Thames River I tried stay relaxed and dissolve my anxiety. But no amount of tea could wash away my fears. In the past two weeks I've tried out for 4 Quidditch teams, the Arrows, the Harpies, United, and the Magpies. I've put off opening any of the letters sent until I had all of them.

I told my father and myself it was so I could take stock of my options and weigh the pros and cons immediately. Really, it was so I could procrastinate. Sure, I'm hot shit in Japan but that means nothing here.

Looking around the cozy apartment, I realized how in love I was with being immersed in something new. Japan was becoming too comfortable. I was losing my edge. But England was full of possibility.

To steel myself one last time before reading my post I reread the letter father sent yesterday.

Carson,

My lovely daughter, I cannot express how proud I am of you. I am not at all surprised that you did well at your trials. Any of those teams would be lucky to have you. I know you have a soft spot for the Harpies but play for the team that promises your happiness and well being.

Of course, you will do well with any of those teams, you did not leave your talent here in Japan. I know you worry about being a one season star, but I know your strength. Remember, 등잔 밑이 어둡다 - it is dark under the lamp. I know you do not really see the extent of your talent, and while I'm glad it's kept you humble you must also be confident.

Your old man just asks to be notified what team you select before it's a headline because I'm sure you'll have more than one offer.

I miss you dearly and wish your dream didn't take you so far away from home. But I'm so proud of everything you have and will accomplish.

Dad

Blinking back tears I neatly folded and put away dad's letter and brought out the letters from the teams I tried out for. As much as I wanted to open the Holyhead letter first I couldn't. I was too scared. So started with the others.

Ms. Lee

On behalf of the Magpies, I would like to extend our warmest welcome—

The most decorated team in the English league just accepted me. That has be to a good sign right? But I was anxious to see what the other letters contained. So I picked up the letter from Puddlemere and opened it.

Carson Lee

We here at Puddlemere United believe you have the talent and drive to be successful on our squad.

Before I could chicken out I opened the next one.

CARSON LEE

The Appleby Arrows will, frankly, fight tooth and nail for you to join our team!

Ok, 3 for 3 fueled by the positive momentum I blindly ripped open the letter from Wales:

Ms. Carson Lee

It is with great regret that the Harpies pass on your offer. We appreciate your

No...

* * *

I gave myself 2 days to wallow in self pity and loathing. Which, might I say, is a very short mourning period for your greatest dreams.

The first day I did nothing but eat pizza, watch the X-files, and reread my favorite books. And after giving myself a full 24 hours of being a bum I spent the second day treating myself. I went shopping at Harrods, booked a massage and facial, and did absolutely nothing productive. I didn't go to the dojo for strength training, I didn't open my playbook. I just existed.

The next morning I stared at the ceiling while in bed. I came to terms with how pathetic I was being. I've been accepted to three of the best teams in the English league and I've let one rejection completely wreck me. So with strengthened resolve I threw myself out of bed and brewed some tea.

With my tea in hand I sat at my desk and wrote a short update to my parents. Once both letters were sent I stared out the window. The Thames always looked dirty but from up here the banks of the river and the sunshine made London look cheery and happy. Honestly, it pissed me off. I'm trying to mope properly but this seems to be the one day a year London has been gracious enough to bring us proper sunshine.

I had planned on sitting at my desk to decide draft pros and cons lists of each team but I need to get rid of this pent up energy first. I changed into running tights, a tank top, and my worn in Nikes and started running.

Unlike most days I didn't plan my run. I just took off in a direction that felt right. It's amazing I didn't run into someone or oncoming traffic because I wasn't thinking about anything but Quidditch.

I knew getting into the Harpies would be a longshot. All of their chasers are still in top form and I only have a year of pro under my belt-sure it was a great year but it was a year in a league not as competitive as the European league. But I wasn't doing myself dwelling on things that have already been decided. I need to thinking about my actual options.

I stopped and took in my surroundings. I had managed to run to Waterloo Bridge so I sat down on a bench and looked at the riverbank. I looked around and saw kids eagerly kicking a soccer ball and couples holding hands or taking pictures of each other.

I looked down at my own hands which were callused from practice and my nails which were ragged from conditioning and stress. Every inch of me held markers of my love and dedication to my sport. My rejection was really just one small setback. I had been rejected before and I'll be rejected again.

But who do I pick?

My knee jerk reaction was the Magpies due to being the most decorated team in the league. That would be an incredible accomplishment. But they hadn't won anything in a long time and were kinda resting on their laurels. They played incredibly but lacked any sort of passion. I don't think I would last long on a team like that I need an atmosphere that with demand dedication and unwavering love for the game. Hell I only lasted a year with the Tengu and we turn our Firebolts into bonfire kindling when we lose.

Which leaves the Arrows and United.

United was the oldest team and had over 22 titles. But the Arrows were legendary for playing a game against the Vratsa Vultures that lasted 16 days. Blue and gold does look better on me than blue and silver….

While Quidditch has always had a hard time integrating women into the sport Puddlemere has the worst track record. Despite their long history they've only had 1 or maybe 2 women on first string. Every woman recruited has ended in a disaster. Then again the Arrows did get nailed with some sexual assault charges last season…

Fuck this was giving me a headache.

Sighing I got up and ran back to the apartment ready for a shower.

And after spending the rest of the day pacing, staring out at the Thames, watching old matches and a few hundred revised lists I think I've reached a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are just thrilled to have you on our team, Ms. Lee—"

"Please Philbert, there's no need for titles. Lee or Carson will do."

"Right now problem, now come on out. Let's see how you look in your kit".

Mere hours after I sent Puddlemere United my acceptance I got a request from management to come to the stadium as soon as I could to get paperwork and uniforms settled. So here I am, in one of the several Puddlemere dressing rooms staring at myself in a dingy mirror. But even in the unpolished glass, I couldn't help but notice, I looked good.

The pale blue and gold accented uniform complimented my pale skin and the tailor did an incredible job of fitting my robes. After taking another deep breath, I turned and walked out of the dressing room to face Philbert Deverill.

The owner of Puddlemere United was a short, fat man- the photonegative to everyone else employed by Puddlemere. I had to walk extra slow when near him because his stubby little legs needed 2 or 3 strides for a single one of mine. But he was kind and accommodating.

"Stunning! Carson you look stunning! This is a look that will have Quidditch Quarterly flying off the stands! Now there's the matter of what number you want on your jersey. We reserved the number 3 for you as it was your number when you were with the Tengu but if you want to switch things up let us know!"

He laughed making his large stomach move up and down and his suit buttons strain to contain the large man.

"Oh, how thoughtful of yout. Honestly, I would take any number so long as I can play".

"Oh don't thank me yet kid. You may hate me once you've dealt with the trainers and the other boys. I love the lot, I really do, but they're enough to drive a saint to murder".

I laughed nervously and shifted side to side and replied, "Well, I'm no saint, but I am ready for a challenge".

"That is no exaggeration. I saw you play against the Bigonville Bombers. You aren't even half their size and were still in there. Truly incredible. That's when I knew I had to have you on my team! Costs be damned!"

With that exclamation, Philbert shoved me out of the dressing room and pushed me along to the weight room.

* * *

In the name of Quidditch, I've taken martial arts classes, ran marathons, and flew until I until my broom because an extension of myself. But my time in weight rooms has been limited. I enjoy Quidditch and sports because it's a workout that is very fulfilling. It's marked with goals- like finish lines, new belts, or trophies.

The machines in here didn't offer me any sort of acknowledgement or encouragement. Just mindless, endless torture.

"Ok squirt, I hope you're ready to train"

I turned around and found myself eye to chest with a wall of a man. It would seem that outside of Philbert, Puddlemere had a penchant for employing only tall, muscular pretty boys.

I lifted my head so I was no longer staring at his pectorals and looked into his bright blue eyes. He looked… familiar. There was something about his black messy hair and pointed nose that-

"Shit, you're Benjy Williams".

"I am indeed. I-

"Your moves in the 93' game against the Bulgarians had me spellbound. I had always thought that Seeker techniques were boring but you honestly changed my mind. Not to mention-"

"Wait, hold up. You, of all people, don't get to fan girl. I was with Philbert at that Bombers game and-"

"But that was nothing, NOTHING, compared to effortlessly evading both beaters-

"I'm going to stop you right there. I've been mates with the boys on the Bomber team since my 95' season and they are massive. You should have been crushed after one good cobbing. No offence, but you're a dainty little thing. Which reminds me, it's my job to get you bulked up".

He pointed to a short, three-legged stool. "Stand on that please". He held out his hand and helped me hop on.

"Hope you don't mind. The next hour or so is going to be pretty invasive, we need to know what your baseline is so we can figure out a training and diet plan for you. First, we need to get all of your measurements".

With a flick of his wand a measuring tape sprung to life and began to wrap around my biceps.

"Hmmm, that's really not a bad start for someone of your height. But it's obvious you favor your right hand because that bicep is a few centimeters larger. We'll have to even that out".

This continued for 15 more minutes before he flicked his wand again and the tape measure disappeared.

"Sorry, I know you must have felt like an animal getting ready to be auctioned off but we'll use this to track your progress".

Even though I was on the stool I had to look up slightly to meet his gaze, "Oh, no everything was fine. You've been nothing but the best. Honestly, the guy who tailored my kit today was more invasive that you were. He wouldn't stop going on about not being used to tailoring for women. Mentioned something about how my boobs "absolutely ruin the clean lines of the uniform".

Benjy winced, "Puddlemere is my family, but even I think it's pathetic how clueless we've become about women. I know you'll give these boys a good lesson and you'll always have my help if you want it". He held out his hand to guide me off the stool while saying, "It can't have been easy picking Puddlemere and I want to do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret putting your faith in us".

I could feel my face grow warm as Benjy's eyes stayed fixed on my face.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous" I replied while looking up to meet his gaze, "But I didn't move across the world just to give up when things got a little uncomfortable. It's going to take a little more than a few overgrown boys to drive me out of the league".


End file.
